


No Time Like the Present

by Not_Yourcrybaby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Chris is a good friend, Comedy, Demisexual Phichit, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Getting high, Multi, Musicals, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Mila, Yuri is soft, character spelt as Viktor, chatfic, cursing, emo music, getting drunk, onyl Makoto and Nagisa, otsbek is soft, protective Otabek, the free characters make a appearance, vituuri, writing songs, yuri is Legal since he’s 17, yuri is asexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Yourcrybaby/pseuds/Not_Yourcrybaby
Summary: Mila makes a group chat and things happen.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Mila Babicheva & Yuri Plisetsky, Minami Kenjirou/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**[Gay** **_𝚅 𝙸 𝙱 𝙴 𝚂_ ** **]**

(Mila) Gay: Hey are you up?

(Yuri) 𝚅𝙸𝙱𝙴𝚂: smh

Gay: don’t be a bitch 

𝚅𝙸𝙱𝙴𝚂: smh x2

Gay: bitch do you wanna fight

𝚅𝙸𝙱𝙴𝚂: let’s go slut

Gay: meet me at McDonald’s hoe

𝚅𝙸𝙱𝙴𝚂: BET

Gay: anyway I have an idea

𝚅𝙸𝙱𝙴𝚂: Blocked

Gay: ……

𝚅𝙸𝙱𝙴𝚂: okay go on

Gay: so what if we had a group chat with some other skaters 

𝚅𝙸𝙱𝙴𝚂: why? Like Mila give me a reason to talking to those fuckers

Gay: I know how you feel about the whole Viktor and Yuuri situation but you should at least try to get along with them. They plan on coming to Russia. I just wanna get your ready before everything becomes shit. And you better best believe it that I don’t want fucking Yuuri or Viktor back at our rink. He doesn’t fucking deserve it after he left.

𝚅𝙸𝙱𝙴𝚂:.......who is gonna be in this gc 

Gay: Thanks Yura. You’re my best hoe

𝚅𝙸𝙱𝙴𝚂: <3 you my best hoe too

Gay: love you too bby. Imma go do the thing now.

  
  


**Mila invited (Yuri P) (Georgi) (Katsuki Yuuri) (Viktor) (Otabek) (Chris) (KingJJ) (Pikachu) to a chat**

**Mila named the chat “Skater Boi’s”**

**Yuri P changed username to “Thing 1”**

**Mila changed username to “Thing 2”**

Katsuki Yuuri:Mila what is this?

Thing 2: a group chat

Viktor:hello 

Thing 2: hey Viktor. Anyway so we know your coming to Russia and shit so we wanted to make this

Georgi: Mila as much as I love texting you and bitchface I have a date so I’m gonna leave. 

**Georgi left the conversation**

Katsuki Yuuri: oh hi Yurio

  
  


**[Musicals]**

Lydia Deetz: fuck I can’t do this Mila

Heather: I’m so sorry Yuri 

Alexander Hamilton: what’s going on? Yura are you okay?

Lydia Deetz: Okay I’m more calm also Beka check your chat invite

Heather: Yuri you don’t have to do this. I thought that maybe because Beka and Chris’s were on the chat that they wouldn’t do this shit

Alexander Hamilton: oh Yura I’m sorry

Lydia Deetz:looks like I’m still fucking second best and mediocre 

Heather: Yura you are an amazing human being and you don’t need his approval 

Alexander Hamilton: Yura I can get a plane?

Lydia Deetz: R E A L L Y?

Heather: Otabek oml did you even plan this out?

Alexander Hamilton: worm

Lydia Deetz: that’s a yes from him. And it would be amazing if you could.

Heather: do you wanna try and talk on the group chat 

Lydia Deetz: yeah give me a sec smh

**[Skater Boi’s]**

Thing 1: that’s not my name pig

**[Musicals]**

Heather: do you want my to come over?

Lydia Deetz: yes, I need cuddles 

Heather: I love soft Yuri. Be there in a few

**[Skater Boi’s]**

KingJJ:This is awkward

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Yuri

Thing 2: where are you Yuri

Katsuki Yuuri:?

Thing 1: watching Steven universe and crying 

Katsuki Yuuri: oh your mean other yuri

Chris: why are you crying?

Thing 2:are you watching the movie future or just su

Thing 1: Movie

Otabek: what’s your mood

Thing 1. Here in the garden let’s play a game 

Otabek: I’m about to get to your place hold on

Chris: Is there something wrong with Yuri?

Katsuki Yuri:yes I’m also worried 

Thing 1: here in the garden stand very still

KingJJ: and then she smiled that’s what I’m after. The smile on her eyes the sound of her laughter.

Thing 1: JJ this is the only time you’ll ever hear this but I love that you watch Steven universe

KingJJ: Thanks 😊 

Katsuki Yuuri: hi guys-Viktor

Thing 2: hi!

  
  


**[Chris invited Yuri to Chat]**

**Yuri joined chat**

Yuri: what’s up Chris

Chris: What's going on, Yuri? Viktor has been telling me that you have completely avoided him since he and Yuuri got married. And you only talk to Mila and Otabek. So what’s going on?

Yuri: it’s none of your business Chris 

Chris: yes it is. Your hurting my best friend 

Yuri: oh I’m hurting Viktor. That’s fucking hilarious

Chris: Yuri can you not act like this and tell me what’s wrong

Yuri: you wanna know what’s wrong Chris. Viktor, someone who I saw as family, left me and ran off. He ran away to Japan without telling any of us shit. He didn’t mention anything to me. In fact he continued to call me mediocre and boring when we were skating. Then when I show up to bring him back home since Lilia and Yakov who are basically his parents. He then decided to give me a dumb nickname because I’m not Yuri to him. I’ve known him since forever yet I’m the one who can’t keep my name. Then he belittled me with the competition by making sure I knew that he intended not to keep that promise like he did the other one. So fuck off Chris tell Viktor he can fuck off to. 

**Chris requests voice chat**

“Yuri, I'm sorry I wasn’t aware of any of this,”said Chris. He had a hand over his face hiding his eyes. He could hear a sign from the call. “It’s fine Chris, you weren’t told the whole story”he said. 

He heard some noises in the background before a loud yell. “BITCH HAMILTON IS OUT ON DISNEY PLUS”yelled a female voice. “FUCK, SET IT UP ASSWIPE”yelled Yuri’s voice back. 

“Ummm”Chirs couldnt help but say but Yuri then paused. “Chris?”asked Yuri. “Yea”asked the confused skater. “You’re going to watch Hamilton with us. Download Airtime on your phone”Yuri told him.

Chris didn’t know what to think so he just did what the blonde said. He found the app on his phone and downloaded it. He saw a bing show up on the app and he was quickly invited to a party with Otabek, Mila and Yuri. 

He didn’t know why this felt so special to him. Maybe it was because he knew Yuri for a long time, but never knew him. He knew Yuri since the boy had started skating, yet he never talked to him. He wasn’t as close to him as he was with Viktor. 

But then Yuri grew. He became so much more than what anybody thought. The blonde was beautiful. Being the only Russian skater on the team who started doing ballet. He had an advantage. Not only was he flexible but he was a dancer. 

He had the body of a female. The curves and the height. It made it all the more easier for his gender fluidity that he seemed to have. His hair was longer and framed his face perfectly. Then it seemed like everyone was behind the 15 year old. Now he was older and while he was still approachable he let his anger slowly leave him.

He heard some struggling to the other side of the phone and three voices. After what seemed like forever he heard a voice. Mila that’s who it was. He also didn’t really speak to her.

She was Yuri’s main female friend. They were always seen together on the ice. Mila was known to be his older sister. They had a very weird friendship. 

“Welcome to the family,”she said. Yuri hissed like a cat and Chris found himself laughing. “If that’s how you get into the Pliskety gang I should have done it sooner”replied the Swiss.

[ **Yuri P invités Yuuri K to chat]**

**Yuri P changed his name to Yuri**

**Yuuri K changed his name to Yuuri**

Yuri:I would really like it if you didn’t call me Yurio

Yuuri: Can you at least tell me why?

Yuri: first you cannot tell Viktor second the only reason I’m doing this is because I won’t get fucking triggered

Yuuri:okay I promise 

Yuri:I’ve known Viktor for a really long time. I’ve known him more than I knew my actual parents. So I see him as someone very close to me and we did live with one another since Yakov took us both in. So when he left Russia it really hurt. He made more than one promise to me. One was to be my coach and the other was for Viktor to be there when I grew up. He didn’t tell me. Then when I show up not only am I second priority to him I’m also not the one Yuri in his life. He knew you for a day and suddenly I’m the one with the pointless nickname that means nothing. I’m not asking for Viktor back or any shit I just don’t want to be called something that means nothing.

Yuuri: Yuri I’m so sorry! It was so insensitive of me to think it was okay you got the nickname!

Yuri: it’s fine you didn’t give it to me Viktor did. And that’s not your fuck up it’s Viktor’s.

Yuuri: well you can give me a nickname and I can give you one if you want? 

Yuri: you know what imma be honest. I would like that a lot

Yuuri: okay well what nicknames do you usually have?

Yuri: well you can call me Yura and I think Yuuko called me Yuu-chan when we hang out 

Yuuri: can I call you Yuu-chan?

Yuri:yes

Yuuri:will you talk to Viktor

Yuri: fuck it’s always this that makes me not wanna tell people. Fuck it I will eventually talk to Viktor. 

Yuuri: thanks Yuu-chan. Also it means a lot to me that you talk to me about this

Yuri:fuck this sappy shit   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**[Skater Boi’s]**

KingJJ: okay does anyone watch Adventure Time

Yuuri: What's Adventure Time?

Thing 2: omg Yuuri you have no culture

Pikachu: even I know what Adventure Time is? How could you not have watched it?

Yuuri: idk?

Viktor: what are we talking about?

KingJJ: Have you watched Adventure Time Viktor?

Viktor: no what’s that

Thing 2: Yuri would be so sad

Chris: where is Yuri I haven’t heard from him since last night

Pikachu: how long were you lurking Chris?

Chris: I wasn’t lurking 

Pikachu: sure you weren’t buddy

Otabek: hey guys can you be quiet Yuri is still sleeping 

Thing 2: send photos 

Otabek: [ **image.jk]**

Viktor:aww look he’s so cute

Pikachu: the Russian princess in his natural habitat 

Thing 2: where did you guys go last night?

Otabek: we went out for ice cream and then crashed at his grandfather’s place

Yuuri: your in Russia

Otabek: he just randomly woke up and said “someone’s talking about me”

Thing1: shut the fuck up

Thing 2: morning princess

Thing 1: you guys are uncultured, you haven’t seen Adventure Time smh.

Yuuri: morning Yuuchan 

Thing 1: morning 

Viktor: was yuri just nice to Yuuri

Thing 2: pm?

Thing 1: kk

**[Gay 𝚅 𝙸 𝙱 𝙴 𝚂]**

Gay: what happened 

𝚅𝙸𝙱𝙴𝚂: I talk to Yuuri and Chris yesterday when you and Beka came over. I told Chris what happened and I also explained to Yuuri why I don’t like being called Yurio. He asked if there was a different nickname I liked and we chose one together.

Gay: Yuri I know it seems small but I’m so proud of you. It takes a huge step and courage to openly express that. I’m so proud and happy for you. You and Beka should come back to Lilia’s and we’ll get some ice cream.

𝚅𝙸𝙱𝙴𝚂: thanks bitch

Gay: anytime hoe

  
  


**[Protect the Hoe]**

**Mila invités Chris to chat**

Chris: what is this?

Mila: I want you to listen to Chris? This gc is for Yuri. He has expressed that he trusts him enough or that he was fucked enough to tell you his feelings and about what Victor did. This chat is for me and Otabek to help him as well as deal with him. And that’s not supposed to be anything bad. Yuri has bad anxiety and depression, yet instead of getting help he is forced to deal with it. I’m allowing you to be here not only because of the fact he confided in you, but because you have a close connection with Viktor and can tell us whether or not to make Yuri avoid him.

Chris: yuri never told me about his anxiety and depression. I’m honored that he would tell me this even if I did kinda force it out of him. I want to help too, but shouldn’t you try to get Viktor and Yuri to talk, I mean I’m pretty sure Viktor would apologize.

Mila: Chris he loves Viktor and while I’m sure Viktor forgot what he said, Yuri would never. He was left behind by someone he loved. And now he’s here with me and Beka slowly killing his feelings.

Chris: shit is that why he never came to the wedding

Mila: no me, Yakov, Lilia and Yuri weren’t invited

Chirs: why?

Mila:tbh I don’t think Viktor cares for us, he’s pretty damn selfish 

Chris: I love Viktor but I have to agree

Mila: I’m glad since our plan is to get Yuri and Viktor to talk it out

Chris: how long do you think it will take?

Mila:tbh I don’t think I will be long

**[Boyfriends]**

Viktor: what’s going on?

Yuuri: Yuri expresses how he had a dislike for the nickname so I changed it

Viktor: Yuuri don't lié to me. I know Yuri is never reasonable. He would never just talk to you

Yuuri: That's what he did. He asked if I could changed the nickname and I did

Viktor: okay fine 

Yuuri:Viktor what’s wrong?

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Viktor has reactivated old chat**

**Yuri is online**

Viktor: Yuri?

Yuri:what?

**[Musicals]**

Lydia Deetz:Fuck help me

Alexander Hamilton: what’s wrong?

Lydia Deetz:Viktor just fucking actived our old chat

Alexander Hamilton:what do you think he wants? 

Lydia Deetz: fuck if I know. All I did was talk to the pig about changing my nickname 

Alexander Hamilton: I’m grabbing Milia and breakfast and going upstairs 

Lydia Deetz:thanks

**[S k a t i n g]**

Viktor: why are you avoiding me?

Yuri: I’m not talking right now?

Viktor: you know what I mean

Yuri: I really don’t 

Viktor: Okay then i'll talk about something else. Like how you can talk to Yuuri and not me.

Yuri: why are you mad about this?

Viktor: I’m not in fact I’m happy. You finally stopped being mean to him.

Yuri: yeah unlike you

Viktor: what are you talking about

~~~~~~

“Beka fuck I shouldn’t have said that”wined Yuri. He leaned back into Otabek and Mila, who were tangled on his bed. Yuri wined and hurried his head into Otabek’s shoulder. Beka played with the stands on blonde hair and passed his phone to the red head.

Mila read the messages before groaning. “Yuri,”she started. “I couldn’t help it,”yelled the blonde. Mila signed and decided to stop the confrontation before Yuri had a panic attack. 

“M’sorry”said Yuri. Mila shook her head and allowed them to have a moment of peace.

~~~~~~

**[S k a t i n g]**

**Yuri has left chat**

**~~~~~~~~**

**[I know your secrets man]**

**Viktor is online**

**Chris is online**

Chris:Okay si say you bought a pair of boxers that looked more like underwear would you wear it

Viktor:is that even a question?

Chris:yes?

Viktor:obviously

Chris:good because I was not about to return it?

Viktor: You and Mino are going to have some fun together?

Chris: Yeah. He has been having a hard time at work? So I thought I dress up for him

Viktor:Chris that’s so sweet 

Chris:Thanks. Wanna see pics?

Viktor: you probably shouldn’t. Yuuri’s a jealous type

Chris:no I get it

Viktor:Can I ask you for advice? Sorry to sidetrack 

Chris: go ahead my friend 

Viktor: Do you know why Yuri has been avoiding me? Or any idea why? I found out he blocked me so I can’t see his Instagram. Also I don’t think he has Twitter? And no one I know has his Snapchat

Chris: Okay Viktor, you're my best friend. You have helped me when I was going through some hard times, so I’m going to say this; I do know why he’s mad but it’s not my place to tell. My advice to you is to just think back to you and Yuri’s relationship when he was younger.

Viktor:I understand Chris, I’m going to go on a walk to clear my head. Tell Mino I said hi when he gets back from work.

Chris:ofc 

**[Skater Boi’s]**

Chris:guys I need help!

Pikachu: what’s up?

Yuuri:yeah what’s going on?

Chris: **[Syp.jo]**

Thing 1: your ass looks nice 👀 

Yuuri: that’s not for your eyes

Thing 2: why are we acting like Yuri’s a virgin 

KingJJ:Your Not! You're way too young!

Yuuri: Yuri if it’s okay to ask, were you taken advantage of?

Thing 1: calm the fuck down! Russia has different laws. In Russia the age of consent is 16, so Mila took me to the bar on my birthday and I got dicked.

KingJJ:that’s gross

Thing 1:because I’m gay JJ

KingJJ: no the law is too young. While I have no problem with two 16 year olds having sex with one another, I can’t stomach the idea of someone over 20 doing sexual acts with a 16 year old

Yuuri: I have to agree 

Thing 2:Russia is really différent.

Pikachu:diffèrent doesn't mean good. Yuri promise is you won’t do things with someone over 25

Thing 1:why do you even care?

KingJJ:because we care about you

Yuuri: we all want you to be safe 

Pikachu:it’s true

Thing 1:whatever you saps

Thing 2:aww he’s blushing 

Thing 1:shut up whore

Thing 2: after you stop being a bitch

Thing 1: you got that incorrect hag

Thing 2: brat

Thing 1: hoe

Thing 2: bitch

Thing 1: asswipe

Thing 2: bitch face

Thing 1: stupid ass fucker

Thing 2: cheating lying fucker

Thing 1: 𝚒 𝚟𝚒𝚋𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝

Thing 2: same

Thing 1: wanna watch Riverdale and make Otabek cringe 

Thing 2: aww you know I do, love you :) 

KingJJ: what just happened 

Pikachu: we just witnessed the bipolar acts of Mila and Yuri

Yuuri: I’m not even surprised 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I was kinda busy.

**[Skater Boi’s]**

**Thing 1 changed their name to DeadInside**

DeadInside: do you think snakes have souls?

Yuuri:?

Pikachu: no there evil

Otabek: I agree

Chris: whoa you’re in this chat

Otabek: yeah but I mute it

Viktor:cold hearted Otabek

**Pikachu changed Otabek’s name to ColdHearted**

ColdHearted:I don’t even care

Pikachu: this is the Thanks I get

DeadInside: blocked

Thing 2: it’s so early, leave us alone 

DeadInside:Mila I can hear you listening to Melanie Martinez in your room. 

Thing 2:leave me alone bitch. You and Beka are watching Adventure Time

**Thing 2 changed their name too Mila(Mel Stan)**

Pikachu:exposed

ColdHearted : why do I like you guys? 

DeadInside:because we can sing

Mila(Mel Stan):we can rap

ColdHearted:no

Viktor:whoa I didn’t know you can sing

Yuuri:yeah

Chris: you should send a video

DeadInside: I lied

ColdHearted:  **[video.jok]**

DeadInside:fuck you. When did you even film that?

Mila(Mel Stan): what song is that?

ColdHearted: dernière danse 

Chris: yuri you're a really good singer

KingJJ: Yeah! And that’s from a fellow singer.

Yuuri: you can play ukulele 

DeadInside:yes

Chris: Why did you hide this from us?

DeadInside: you never ask

ColdHearted: He’s shy

DeadInside: I hate you so much

ColdHearted: your literally cuddling me right now

Chris: aww. I never asked but are you two dating?

DeadInside: no. To be honest, while I might love Otabek, I see us more as platonic soulmates. We kinda have a Queer Plstonic Relationship. We know that our relationship sometimes crosses the boundaries of a normal relationship, but we wouldn’t be in a relationship.

ColdHearted: yeah I love Yuri but not that way

Yuuri: well I’m glad you have somebody Yuri

**Pikachu changed Yuuri’s name to MomFriend**

MomFriend:why 

Pikachu: you are such a mom friend

Mila(Mel Stan): agreed 

Yuuri: I don’t get it

DeadInside: you speak like one. You say things like “Oh dear” only a mom would say

Pikachu: your always looking out for everyone 

Chris: Yuuri is a group mom. Now who would be the dad?

ColdHearted: Viktor?

Viktor: yes

Chris: I’m sorry but no

Pikachu: I have to agree

Viktor: what about me?

Pikachu: You shouldn’t be group dad

Viktor: why not

Chris: no offense my friend but you would not be a good dad friend

DeadInside: I see JJ as the dad friend

Mila(Mel Stan): same

KingJJ: what about me?

KingJJ: Nevermind I read up

Chris: now we need the children

MomFriend: wait i have to do something 

**MomFriend changed KingJJ’s name too DadFriend**

MomFriend: I think Yuri would be the little brother

Chris: probably 

**MomFriend changed DeadInside’s name too Yuuchan**

Yuuchan: 𝚅𝙸𝙱𝙸𝙽𝙶 

Mila (Mel Stan): what are you doing?

Yuuchan: watching Adventure Time

Mila(Mel Stan): Why do I hear sobbing?

Yuuchan: I remember You

Mila(Mel Stan): ohh

**Mila(Mel Stan) changed name too Milachan**

DadFriend: Yuri we should watch cartoons together.

Yuuchan: next comp well hang out

DadFriend: :)

**[Musicals]**

Lydia Deetz: so are cartoon musicals? They have songs. Like Steven Universe has a lot

Alexander Hamilton: I think so

Lydia Deetz: it kinda makes sense 

Heather: I think it does 

Lydia Deetz: that also reminds me. I’m going to talk to Viktor

Heather: What brought on this change?

Lydia Deetz: nothing 

Heather: Did you relapse? Are you going to talk to him or just apologize for things that aren’t your fault?

Lydia Deetz: No I didn’t relapse. I wanna get all this drama away. Did you forget that having this weight of my shoulder is painful too?

Heather: I’m sorry, your right

Lydia Deetz: i wanna do it tomorrow so I can know what too say

Alexander Hamilton: you should ask Yuuri if he can schedule something

Lydia Deetz: will do

**Lydia Deetz changed name to Conner Murphy**

**[Yuuri and Yuri]**

Yuri: hey Yuri?

Yuuri: what’s up?

Yuri: Are you and Bitchface busy tomorrow?

Yuuri: no after 1pm we have to look at apartments to move into

Yuri: You're already in Russia?

Yuuri: yeah! You can come over if you want. We’re staying at an hotel

Yuri: no it's fine I rather video chat

Yuuri: That’s fine. 

Yuri: Thanks Yuuri

Yuuri: no problem yuuchan 


	6. Chapter 6

**[Yuri and Yuuri]**

Yuri:you ready?

Yuuri: yeah it’s fine

Yuri: call me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri decides to go back to his grandfather’s place to do the call. He knew Mila and Otabek would try and listen in on the conversation and while he knew they meant know harm he wanted to do this for himself. His grandfather was out visiting his aunt and won’t be back until late so he had time. 

He set up a little station for himself. He had his phone up against the toaster on the counter. Then he had a chair a good distance away from the counter so if he needed to get up he had room. Then he had two water bottles. He was definitely picking up things from Yakov. 

Then he had this phone changer in case the conversation got to long. Next he had his secret support system that wasn’t the two asshats. Georgi agreed to distract the two in case they try to come over. He heard a buzz from his phone. He saw the request for the FaceTime. 

He accepted the conversation and sat down. On the screen he saw Viktor and Yuuri obnoxiously close to the screen. They both had matching smiles on their faces. “Hi Yuuchan”said Yuuri. Yuri couldn’t help but smile at the nickname. “Hey, I’m glad we could talk,”he said, pushing down his feelings. 

“Same here for us. Now what did you want to speak to us about?”questioned Viktor. Yuri took a small deep breath. “So if you haven’t realized it I have been avoiding you. I think I started to do it after the Grand Prix Finale when I was 15. And to be honest that was childish of me. But I felt like I had to do that”Yuri stated.

“Was it something that we did?”asked Viktor. Yuuri looked a little sad, but seemed to hold in what he wanted to say. Yuri wished Viktor would do the same. “Just let me continue, I'll tell you everything,”I said.

I let a deep breath out. They both looked at me patiently. “So you might not remember this Viktor but when we first started skating together, you weren’t all happy and shit. You were really fucking mean to me and I didn’t understand why. There were so many other people at the rink besides me. So why would you pick on me? 

You would call me talentless and avage. I wanted to show you that it wasn't true. Vakov alway told me that I had talent and so did Lilia. So I took every praise I got with them with a grain of salt and instead pushed myself to the limit. I started to jump early. And you if curse made that promise to me. And I finally thought that you were going to take back those words.

We started to get close and I thought we were friends. Not fucking more then friends. I thought we were family. Lilia and Yakov we’re constantly watching us and we had a room at their house. I thought that we were going to be close and family.

Then you got up and run to Japan. You didn’t tell me you didn’t say anything. You told Vakov and left. I thought that it was my fault. It thought you were trying to get away from me. I was so fucking heartbroken. 

Mila was the one who gave me the idea to go to Japan. When I got there. You completely disregarded me. Hell when you did pay me attention it was if you didn’t know me. You have me choreography where I pray when I’ve been an atheist for a while now.

You told me to find my “agape”. I thought you would remember that my parents didn’t care for me or my grandfather was in the hospital. But not you didn’t. You didn’t know me. I left because I thought you, weren’t you anymore. I didn’t know this Viktor. And very clearly you didn’t know me. 

My self esteem issues were back at full force and I suffered. It was kind I lost a family member. Then it was like everywhere I looked I was the failed Yuri, seeing as I knew you longer yet I didn’t get to keep my name. That also really fucked me up. It made me feel as if I was just this nobody in your life.

After wining the Grand Prix Yakov and Lilia had a fucking intervention for me. They said that they saw how bad my self esteem was and they wanted me to knit talk to you until I was ready. Until I can talk out my feelings with you. So I agreed and decided to avoid you” Yuri finished.

He didn’t notice but he had closed his eyes during the explanation. Probably not to see Viktor and Yuuri’s reaction to the story. He opened up his eyes to see the damage he caused. Yuuri looked heartbroken and Viktor looked many emotions. 

Viktor looked like he was searching his head looking for proof and evidence that he did this. That he hurt this child so much. Then he found the memories. The things he said to the child as well as the things everyone said about the child. How he was the new Viktor.

Going to be the new Russian star. 

“Yuri”Viktor spoke up. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. I was so jealous and so angry. I was an upset child that was dealing with the death of his parents,”said Viktor. “I can’t accept your apology. While he’s you may have gone through shit, you shouldn’t have done any of what you did to me”Yuri said.

“I know I’m sorry,”he said. The blonde signed and wrapped an arm around himself. “I can’t accept your apology right now. That doesn’t mean that I won’t someday. It’s going to take me a while to get used to you being here. Viktor all I ask is that you stay away from me when I need it. Yuuri I don’t really have a problem with you, I was just upset. So I apologize,”said Yuri. 

Both the adults were so surprised at this more mature Yuri. When did he have time to grow up? He had always been the moody loudmouth 15 year old. But now he sat here 17. He expressed his emotions more clearly. Most likely because he had people who could tell him shit and he took it to heart.

Now as they looked at him he really did look older. His blonde hair now went down to his mid back. His eyes were softer and more mature. They didn’t have anger in them. In fact they seemed still. He was still short but he did grow a little for height. 

“I’m glad we were able to talk,”said Viktor breaking the silence. “Same as me,”Yuri replied. Yuuri smiled at the two. While it was awkward it was a step forward. “Don’t forget Yuri if you need anything you can call us”replied Yuuri. Yuri smiled and shook his head. They said their goodbyes and soon they were off the call. All of them feeling refreshed. 


	7. Chapter 6

[Yuri and Yuuri]

Yuri:you ready?

Yuuri: yeah it’s fine

Yuri: call me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri decides to go back to his grandfather’s place to do the call. He knew Mila and Otabek would try and listen in on the conversation and while he knew they meant know harm he wanted to do this for himself. His grandfather was out visiting his aunt and won’t be back until late so he had time. 

He set up a little station for himself. He had his phone up against the toaster on the counter. Then he had a chair a good distance away from the counter so if he needed to get up he had room. Then he had two water bottles. He was definitely picking up things from Yakov. 

Then he had this phone changer in case the conversation got to long. Next he had his secret support system that wasn’t the two asshats. Georgi agreed to distract the two in case they try to come over. He heard a buzz from his phone. He saw the request for the FaceTime. 

He accepted the conversation and sat down. On the screen he saw Viktor and Yuuri obnoxiously close to the screen. They both had matching smiles on their faces. “Hi Yuuchan”said Yuuri. Yuri couldn’t help but smile at the nickname. “Hey, I’m glad we could talk,”he said, pushing down his feelings. 

“Same here for us. Now what did you want to speak to us about?”questioned Viktor. Yuri took a small deep breath. “So if you haven’t realized it I have been avoiding you. I think I started to do it after the Grand Prix Finale when I was 15. And to be honest that was childish of me. But I felt like I had to do that”Yuri stated.

“Was it something that we did?”asked Viktor. Yuuri looked a little sad, but seemed to hold in what he wanted to say. Yuri wished Viktor would do the same. “Just let me continue, I'll tell you everything,”I said.

I let a deep breath out. They both looked at me patiently. “So you might not remember this Viktor but when we first started skating together, you weren’t all happy and shit. You were really fucking mean to me and I didn’t understand why. There were so many other people at the rink besides me. So why would you pick on me? 

You would call me talentless and avage. I wanted to show you that it wasn't true. Vakov alway told me that I had talent and so did Lilia. So I took every praise I got with them with a grain of salt and instead pushed myself to the limit. I started to jump early. And you if curse made that promise to me. And I finally thought that you were going to take back those words.

We started to get close and I thought we were friends. Not fucking more then friends. I thought we were family. Lilia and Yakov we’re constantly watching us and we had a room at their house. I thought that we were going to be close and family.

Then you got up and run to Japan. You didn’t tell me you didn’t say anything. You told Vakov and left. I thought that it was my fault. It thought you were trying to get away from me. I was so fucking heartbroken. 

Mila was the one who gave me the idea to go to Japan. When I got there. You completely disregarded me. Hell when you did pay me attention it was if you didn’t know me. You have me choreography where I pray when I’ve been an atheist for a while now.

You told me to find my “agape”. I thought you would remember that my parents didn’t care for me or my grandfather was in the hospital. But not you didn’t. You didn’t know me. I left because I thought you, weren’t you anymore. I didn’t know this Viktor. And very clearly you didn’t know me. 

My self esteem issues were back at full force and I suffered. It was kind I lost a family member. Then it was like everywhere I looked I was the failed Yuri, seeing as I knew you longer yet I didn’t get to keep my name. That also really fucked me up. It made me feel as if I was just this nobody in your life.

After wining the Grand Prix Yakov and Lilia had a fucking intervention for me. They said that they saw how bad my self esteem was and they wanted me to knit talk to you until I was ready. Until I can talk out my feelings with you. So I agreed and decided to avoid you” Yuri finished.

He didn’t notice but he had closed his eyes during the explanation. Probably not to see Viktor and Yuuri’s reaction to the story. He opened up his eyes to see the damage he caused. Yuuri looked heartbroken and Viktor looked many emotions. 

Viktor looked like he was searching his head looking for proof and evidence that he did this. That he hurt this child so much. Then he found the memories. The things he said to the child as well as the things everyone said about the child. How he was the new Viktor.  
Going to be the new Russian star. 

“Yuri”Viktor spoke up. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. I was so jealous and so angry. I was an upset child that was dealing with the death of his parents,”said Viktor. “I can’t accept your apology. While he’s you may have gone through shit, you shouldn’t have done any of what you did to me”Yuri said.

“I know I’m sorry,”he said. The blonde signed and wrapped an arm around himself. “I can’t accept your apology right now. That doesn’t mean that I won’t someday. It’s going to take me a while to get used to you being here. Viktor all I ask is that you stay away from me when I need it. Yuuri I don’t really have a problem with you, I was just upset. So I apologize,”said Yuri. 

Both the adults were so surprised at this more mature Yuri. When did he have time to grow up? He had always been the moody loudmouth 15 year old. But now he sat here 17. He expressed his emotions more clearly. Most likely because he had people who could tell him shit and he took it to heart.

Now as they looked at him he really did look older. His blonde hair now went down to his mid back. His eyes were softer and more mature. They didn’t have anger in them. In fact they seemed still. He was still short but he did grow a little for height. 

“I’m glad we were able to talk,”said Viktor breaking the silence. “Same as me,”Yuri replied. Yuuri smiled at the two. While it was awkward it was a step forward. “Don’t forget Yuri if you need anything you can call us”replied Yuuri. Yuri smiled and shook his head. They said their goodbyes and soon they were off the call. All of them feeling refreshed.


	8. Chapter

**[Chris and Yuri]**

Yuri: I need advice 

Chris: what’s up chaton 

Yuri: okay so say I have a crush on someone and I wanted to get over them 

Chris: Do they not reciprocated?

Yuri: there in a relationship 

Chris: who might this be?

Yuri: I don’t wanna say, nor do I want you to ever say

Chris: okay. But you can trust me not to tell.

Yuri: can I?

Chris: What's that suppose to me?

Yuri: no offense but your close friends with the person 

Chris: Yuri, you're also a close friend. You and Viktor are the people I have known the longest.

Yuri: Promise me Chris. I don’t know if your Christian but promise on your god 

Chris: I promise on Jesus himself

Yuri: Okay I may have a small crush on Viktor

Chris: Fuck that must have hurt with everything 

Yuri: yeah well everything fucking hurts 

Chris: You want to get over him?

Yuri: fuck yes

Chris: my advice is to just stay away from him for a bit. 

Yuri: really

Chris: It’s hard to get over people you truly loved 

Yuri: Damn right. But I fucking wish I had like someone too talk to who was closer to my age. Like no offense to Mila and Otabek but the two are pining hard and it’s sickening 

Chris: really?

Yuri: yeah they been dancing around each other for awhile 

Chris: That’s so cute.

Yuri: How are you and your husband anyway?

Chris: He's cool and so are we. We’re planning a trip to Russia to visit Viktor, and of course you, if you’ll have us

Yuri: bitch

Chris: ?

Yuri: You can come hang out. I literally have been talking too you for like forever

Chris: okay cool. Also about among younger friends I talk to Pitchit he knows hella a lot of people

Yuri: K. Thanks weirdo 

Chris: whatever you need Caton 

Yuri: I’m rolling my eyes

Chris: go talk to Pitchit kid

**Yuri P invited Pikachu to chat**

**Yuri changed his name to Yuri**

Yuri: hey

Pikachu: oh hey Yuri

Yuri: I have a question 

Pikachu: what’s that?

Yuri: Do you know anybody like cool that’s at least close to my age?

Pikachu: Are you asking me to help you make friends?

Yuri: shut the fuck up

Pikachu: I’m messing with you, of course I do. I have a friend who I bet would like you. Let me ask him permission 

Yuri: Thanks 

**[Chicken]**

JuiceBox:Yo

Chicken Nugget:Hey 

JuiceBox: You know Yuri Pliskety right?

Chicken Nugget: Yeah he beat Viktor and Yuri last year

JuiceBox: I got his number and were in a gc with him and Victuuri

Chicken Nugget: Really?

JuiceBox: Yeah I thought it be cool if you guys were friends

Chicken Nugget: I agree

JuiceBox: k got u

**[Yuri and Pikachu]**

Pikachu: his name is Minami Kenjou, I’m going to also add him to the gc. 

Yuri: okay

**[Skater Boi’s]**

**Pikachu added Minami Kenjou**

KingJJ: What’s going on?

Viktor: looks like someone was added

Minami Kenjou: Hello!

Yuuri: I know you!

Minami Kenjou: No way Yuuri Katsuki remembers me!

Viktor: You know him?

Yuuri(MomFriend): remember it’s the first competition we have together

Viktor: i thought that it was the one with Yuri

Yuuchan: no that wasn’t a real competition 

Chris: You mean they fight of the Yuri’s

Mila(Mel Stan): I remember that!

Minami Kenjou: Please excuse my manners. My name’s Minami Kenjou I’m a figure skater from Japan and friends with Pitchit, we have the same coach. 

Pikachu: everyone introduce yourself names sexualités and pronouns 

Viktor: I’m Viktor, I’m bisexual and he and him is fine.

Chris: I’m Christophe, I’m gay and he and him is fine.

Yuuri(MomFriend): I’m Katsuki Yuuri and I’m bisexual and he and him are my pronouns.

Yuuchan: I’m Yuri Pliskety and I’m demisexual and I use he/him pronouns.

KingJJ: I’m Jean-John Leroy but everyone calls me JJ. I’m straight but a lgbtq alley. He/him 

Pikachu: I’m Pitchit and I’m asexual and a boy!

Mila(Mel Stan):I’m Mila, I’m bisexual and she is fine.

ColdHearted: I’m Otabek and I’m demisexual and he/him.

Minami Kenjou: it’s nice to meet you all I’m gay.

Yuuchan: @Pikachu dm me

**[Pitchit and Yuri]**

Yuri: photo?

Pitchit:  **[fnaj.oir]**

Yuri: fuck he’s cute

Pitchit: your welcome 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys ever read this?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is late

Yuri: So he’s a Yuuri fan

Pitchit: Isn’t everyone 

Yuri: tbh yes

Pitchit: I love how your secretly a yuri supporter

Yuri: who said secretly 

Pitchit: You

Yuri: Bitch you wanna fight

**[Skater Boi’s]**

KingJJ: And that’s my favorite cartoons

Yuuchan:What?

Pikachu: What did we miss?

ColdHearted: nothing 

KingJJ: Hey!

ColdHearted: Hello

Yuuchan: I love this

KingJJ: you would 

Mila(Mel Stan): Guys wait I have an idea!

Yuuri: what is it?

Mila(Mel Stan): Since Viktor and Yuuri just moved to Russia and we’re all on off season, you all should come and visit

Yuuchan: no

KingJJ: That sounds fun, but I would have to talk with beloved

Pikachu: That sounds so much fun! We could help Viktor and Yuuri get settled in too!

Yuuchan: no

ColdHearted: well I’m already here

Yuuri: you really don’t have too

Viktor: No Yuuri we should let them! When have we ever been together other than competitions. It would be fun and relaxing. Plus it would be fun for us to see our friends!

Yuuchan: no

Minami Kenjou: I probably won’t be able to go :(

Pikachu: why not?

Minami Kenjou: I have to save my money for flights and also for online school

Pikachu: you can ride with me then, we could road trip it there 

Minami Kenjou: you don’t have to do that!

Pikachu: no it’s not problem I always wanted to do a road trip

Minami Kenjou: dm me and we’ll talk about it more!

Yuuchan: I said no

Mila(Mel Stan): Why not?

Yuuchan: did you forget what this week was

Mila(Mel Stan): no?

**Milla and Otabek**

Otabek: This is the day his mom died. He spends the whole week locked at his grandfather’s house. 

Mila:Fuck. I can’t exactly take back the invite. That’s ducking rude. 

Otabek: you want to know what I think?

Mila: Yes give me advice

Otabek: I think we should tell them what’s going on. Tell them and make sure they don’t anticipate seeing Yuri. But I also don’t think that Yuri should know we told them. He’ll get mad and won’t talk to us, and Mila I can’t have that. I love him, if I didn’t know any better I would have thought I would fall in love with him. But I feel as if I know him better than most and I know that he has thought about cutting.

Mila: Fuck Beka. You know I rather have my head cut off then Yuri ever get hurt. But I think we should tell them too.

Otabek: I know you would Mila.

**Mila created a chat**

**Mila added (Otabek) (Yuuri) (Viktor) (Chris) (Pikachu) (Minami) (JJ)**

Mila: Guys I have something important to say

Yuuri: is something wrong

Viktor: Where’s Yuri?

Mila: It’s about him

Otabek: Yuri won’t be joining us for the trip. This week was the week his mother passed away and as much as you want to come see and meet him he won’t be okay with that. Yuri will end up feeling horrible and as much as I consider all you friends you will drive him up the wall.

Yuuri: Oh god 

Viktor: fuck i forgot 

Minami: is he going to be okay? Without you guys there? From what I can tell, you're very close.

Mila: we are, but his mother has always been a touchy subject. A subject we all have decide that we have no right to ask about until he’s ready

Chris: we can cancel 

Otabek: you don’t have too. Just letting you know not to think he will be there or to get him too.

Viktor: i wish we could do something for him

Mila: Just please don’t mention it to him and try not to bring up anything that would and him upset 

Yuuri: okay

JJ: I feel bad for leaving him alone he’s only 17

Otabek: That kid has been dealing with shit for a long time. While it fucking sucks he always gets on top.

Minami: If you don’t mind me asking what happened to him?

Viktor: i heard him and made him feel less then he was since we were young 

Pikachu: shit

Viktor: Yeah

JJ: Is that why he’s so determined?

Viktor: promise 

Otabek: let’s stop talking about him, just please don’t mention this to him

Yuuri: of course, but I’m worried about you and Mila, if something heavy happens and you feel as if this is too much you can talk to me

Mila: thank you Yuuri

Otabek: Yeah Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say this week has been a huge fuck of emotions. I recently found this story that describes how some victims act about r*pe. And as someone who was in that same place it hurts to read it but also it really helps to see someone has written a good depiction of it and not some dumb ass story where the way that they get better is because a love of a partner and that’s it. But if we’re ending honest it will follow you for a while and while love from friends family and lovers will help things will still trigger and might hurt you. If you want to read this fanfic it’s about Bakugou and called “The kids will eventually be okay”. Even if you never been hurt that way it might help learning about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri knew he shouldn’t avoid his friends during this but he couldn’t help it. His mother’s death was always a touchy subject. She was his only parent since his father walked out on them. She was the one who sang to him and kissed his scapes. And got him into dance. 

Then she died. It was hard for everyone but mostly Yuri. He had learned he had separation anxiety so his mother’s death was horrible for him. He didn’t want to get close to people if they were just going to get ripped away from him. And making friends around people was harder.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a suit, something he hated. But he knew his mother loved it when he would dress up. So only for today will he wear the outfit. His blonde long hair was pulled back in a braid the same kind his mother would do.

The door to his room opened. His grandfather stood there with a sad smile. He looked at his grandson. “Are you ready to go?”he asked. Yuri shook his head yes. Picking up a bundle of flowers he got. 

The two made their way to the cemetery. Yuri hated places that reminded him of death. Hospitals, and such. However he didn’t care right now. Instead tears started to fill his eyes. He sat in front of the grave where his mom was buried. 

“Hey mom. Remember how I said I don’t believe in God the last time I was here. I still don’t believe it, but it’s nice to pretend you might be able to hear me. I’ve made some really close bounds. Mila and Otabek are always dotting on me. They are amazing friends though. 

I talked to Viktor again. I think I might be able to be friends with him again. Yuuri is really good for him. Then there’s grandpa. He’s getting really old and won’t be able to walk soon. They think that I should permanently move in with Lilia so grandpa can move in with auntie. 

Things are becoming so different. It feels like yesterday that you were singing to me and brushing my hair. Now I’m an adult and it’s weird. I feel like a child still. And there is always someone who treats me like one, but I also feel grown up. 

When I was 15, I was so angry. Sometimes I still am. But I feel like all that hate and anger inside of me disappeared. Or at least started to get smaller. I felt so mad at the world and now I still hate the world but it’s better. I don’t know how to phase it. I guess I just feel grown up.

You know I miss you. But at the same time, I think I accepted your death. I never did. I fought it with my whole body. Disgraced your grave. I thought that you didn’t care about me since you decided to give up. But I think I understand why you did what you did. It still fucking hurts. But I accept it. 

Sometimes I wonder if you were still alive would everything change. I mean I love you. I always wanted to have you stay with me, but I love the people who surround myself with. Lilia is almost like a mother too me. She’s always making me take care of myself. I think she sees me as her child too since she can’t have her own.

Then there Yakov. He’s still bland, and old. But he tries his best to understand what I’m into. When I came out he never tried to be mean or rude about it. You know Russia is full of people who hate people like me. And he didn't. He just made sure to let me know both boys and girls should be my second priority too skating.

I wonder whether I would have made these bounds without your death. So while I wished you were still alive, I’m in a happy place right now. I don’t want to be sad all the time,”he said.

Yuri felt small tears come out of his eyes. He didn’t brush them away. No instead he gave a small smile and put down the flowers he brought with him. “I love you mom”he whispered before leaning down to kiss the gravestone.With a tear smile he got up and looked to the sunny sky. His chest tightened and he let out a sob. Tears started to fall down like a waterfall. 

His grandfather looked at him. “You can wait in the car,”he said to the small male. Yuri nodded and walked back to the car. The old man walked over to the gravestone and knelt down even on his bad knees. “He’s grown up so much since you left. I hope you're happy in Heaven, my daughter.”he said. 

He smiled and walked back to the car. Yuri was sitting in the passenger seat wiping away stray tears. “Are we done?”he asked. The old man shook his head yes, but he didn’t start the car. “Yura, your mother loved you deeply. She left her some gifts when you were old enough”he said suddenly. He opened the glove box and pulled out a small box.

He passed the box to Yuri. The blonde looked down at the box. He was feeling anxious. What could she have left him? But slowly he opened the lid. The first thing he pulled out the box was a necklace. It had a silver chain that felt cold to the touch. The pendant was a deep purple and had swirls of black in it. 

He opened it up and a picture was seen in it. His mother with her beautiful long blonde hair was in the photo. She had a smile on her face. She was holding a small baby. He had soft features and big doe eyes. “It’s me”he whispered. 

“That’s the day your mom came back from the hospital, with you. She was so happy and excited”he replied. Yuri inclapsed the hook and wrapped the metal around his neck and put the hook back though the metal once it was on his neck.

The next thing was a ring. It looked too big to be on his figure. There was a red ruby gem in the shape of a rectangle. Then a layer went on top of it, in the shape of a rose. The middle of the rose has a silver crystal like gem. Red and silver vines wrapped around the metal of the ring. 

“It’s beautiful,”he said. His grandfather smiled. “That belonged to her first lover, before they broke off the relationship. She always found herself using the ring as a charm. I never understood it. The ring didn’t even fit in her finger!”he said. Yuri smiled at it and slipped it on. He was right it couldn’t have fit his mother. Taking it off the middle finger he slid it on his thumb. 

He pulled out the last thing. It was a book. A leather bound book. The leather looked and felt old. He unclasped the small patch and opened it. The first page was his mother’s name written on the book. Yuri’s eyes widened. “This was her diary,”he said. Grandfather smiled. “It was,”he replied.

“I can have this?”Yuri asked. He held the book to his chest as if he wouldn’t give it back if he said no. The older man however smiled sweetly. “No, I want you to have it. You are a lot like your mother, my Yura. So when you feel sad maybe read a passage or two”he said.Yuri smiled and threw himself at his grandfather. He squeezed the old man. The hug was warm and the two souls looked happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came here with a more emotional chapter. I hope you all enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally might of used my friends skating coreo for this chapter. So thank you Ellie.

**[Musicals]**

Lydia Deetz: I know I don’t say it often but I love you both. You guys being by my side, makes me so happy.

Heather: We love you too!

Lydia Deetz: I sometimes feel that I don’t deserve you too

Alexander Hamilton: Yuri are you okay?

Lydia Deetz: I’m fine. I went to go see my mother’s grave and my grandfather gave me some of of her old belongings, and it just makes me really happy

Heather: why didn’t he give it to you sooner?

Lydia Deetz: I think some of it was what she wanted to give to me when I was older. 

Alexander Hamilton: what kind of stuff was it

Lydia Deetz: I got a necklace, a ring and her diary

Heather: photos?

Lydia Deetz: not yet I’m choreographed a new skating routine and I plan to wear it

Alexander Hamilton: a new one? I thought Yakov already had one for you

Lydia Deetz: I convinced him to let me do this

Heather: well I’m happy that your happy

Alexander Hamilton: same here 

Lydia Deetz: thank you it means a lot

**[Viktor and Yuri]**

Yuri: Can you look at some coreo for me?

Viktor: sure

Yuri: **[Video.moj]**

Viktor: Yuri, this is really pretty. First off this is completely different then anything you've ever done before. It’s soft. Your moves are more relaxed and less hard. There seems to be a tiny bit of sex appeal there that I think you should exploit. I’m honestly really bad with sex Appeal .i think that if you want this to be on top shape then you should add an axel before you make your eagle movement. Maybe add salchow.

Yuri: that’s great advice. I think I do want to add a salchow. That would make it a lot more badass

Viktor: trying looking into the sex appel thing with Chris. He’s better at that then me.

Yuri: I can’t believe you're saying that after you hated the welcome to madness skate I did.

Viktor: You just turned 16 of course I wouldn’t approve. Weather you like it or not your family

Yuri: whatever old man. I’m going to talk to Chris

Viktor: have fun! 

**[Chris and Yuri]**

Yuri: I need your help

Chris: what’s going on?

Yuri: can you look at some coreo, Viktor seems to think that you can help exploit the sex appeal that I have 

Chris: sure send it over

Yuri:  **[Video.moj]**

Chris: this looks so good! The coreo looks really different from what you're used to. Do you have any music that you wanted to use with this. 

Yuri: I wanted to use Kill Our Way to Heaven by Michl 

Chris: let me listen to it

Chris: YURI!

Chirs:I 

Chris:LOVE

Yuri:what?

Chris:THIS SONG

Yuri:why all caps?

Chris: it’s so good with the coreo you should be. We’ll have to tweak a bit with some of your movements to make them look more sensual. Other then that you could stand to have more theatricals

Yuri:?

Chris: give me a sec I know a guy!

Yuri:?

Chris: dm Minami 

Yuri:?

Chris: do you trust me

Yuri: no

Chris: Yurrrrrri

Yuri: fine i trust you

Chris: ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Yuri: but I don’t trust pretty boys

Chris: awwe you think he’s pretty

Yuri: I think most people are pretty

Chris: just do it

Yuri: fine

**[Minami Kenjou and Yuri]**

Yuri: Yo

Minami Kenjou: Hi! Chris has told me you need help with your coreo 

Yuri: I guess

Minami Kenjou: Well can I see the video? 

Yuri: **[Video.Mpj]**

Minami Kenjou: wow that looks really good! So certain movements need to be there. 

Yuri: Like What?

Minami Kenjou: Your starting position should be more grand instead of lazy. You don’t want to look lazy you want to look sexy

Yuri: what do you suggested 

Minami Kenjou: I can film a video or do a video call where we correct them

Yuri: how about you film what you want me to do first then video call

Minami Kenjou: Yeah that’s fine with me

Yuri: thanks 

Minami Kenjou: no problem. I also wanted to tell you that I really like your skating. You really motivate me!

Yuri: thanks it’s nice to hear that

**[Yuri and Chris]**

**[Yuri changed name too WTF]**

**[Yuri changed Chris’s name too Why?]**

WTF: he’s so nice like why?

Why?: He’s just like that

WTF: he’s cute and nice wtf 

Why?: awe Yuri you crushing?

WTF: leave me alone I’m gay

Why?: okay I’ll stay out of it. Anyway did he tell you?

WTF: yeah, he’s going to help me

Why?: that’s great

WTF: But how old is he?

Why?:I think 19

WTF: how is he older than me 

Why?:?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Gay yuri and the rink crew


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is started school so I will have less time to write my loves.

**[Otabek and Mila]**

Mila: do you think that Yuri is acting werid?

Otabek:Yeah. He seems more happy

Mila: I wonder why?

Otabek: maybe we shouldn’t intervene 

Mila: But come on! I know your curious too

Otabek: why not ask him?

Mila: fine but if he tells us nothing we’re doing it my way

Otabek: still think it’s a bad idea

**[Skating is My Passion]**

Minami: I think that your costume should be something less shiny 

Yuri: But how will people see me

Minami: your aura 

Yuri: wtf is aura

Minami: it’s the vibe you give off the confidence that brings people to you

Yuri: okay then what should we do with the costume 

Minami: leave it to me, I’m really good at making costumes 

Yuri: you make yours

Minami: yeah my sister taught me 

Yuri: that’s really cool

Minami: thanks Yuri

Yuri: Yura

Minami: what?

Yuri: call me Yura it’s my name

Minami: like a nickname 

Yuri: no it’s my name but only a few people are allowed to use it

Minami: then Yurio?

Yuri: yurio is not a nickname nor something I want to be called

Minami: then I won’t call you by it

Yuri:thank you

Minami: your welcome Yura

**[WTF and Why?]**

**[WTF change name to Yuri]**

**[Yuri changed Why?’s name to Chris]**

Yuri: fuck I have feelings

Chris: everyone dose 

Yuri: no like I have maybe love feelings

Chirs: oh really

Yuri: you better not be smirking bitch 

Chirs: I’m not I’m just surprised 

Yuri: that I can fall in love

Chris: no it sometimes feels like your just a kid sometimes

Yuri: well I’m not

Chris: do who’s the lucky person

Yuri: you can’t tell anyone

Chris: not even Mila and Otabek

Yuri: no don’t tell them. They’ll baby me 

Chris: okay I promise 

Yuri: Minami

Chris: FIRST NAME 

Yuri: we been talking more and he said I could use it

Chris: aww so sweet 

Yuri: shut up

Chris: but tell me about him and your feelings

Yuri: I don’t know it just happened 

Chris: aww

Yuri: he’s so nice

Chirs: that’s it

Yuri: being nice is my kink 

Chirs: the purest kink

Yuri: leave me alone 

Chris: sorry for kink shaming you

Yuri: what where we talking about again?

Chirs: your crush 

Yuri: oh yeah. So I have feelings I hate them there disgusting 

Chris: love is sweet just like you

Yuri: I am not sweet 

Chris: keep telling yourself that 

  
  



End file.
